


【蝙超/BS夏日活动】是什么让韦恩萌蔽双眼

by antares_b



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, funny original story in earth one
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 克拉克脸上全无白天那让布鲁斯为之沦陷的甜蜜微笑。他眼里闪着危险的红光——这不是个比喻，蝙蝠侠敢肯定下一秒那双婴儿蓝的眼睛里就能放出灼人的射线，将还在大放厥词的混混燃烧殆尽。那年轻人嘴角上卷：“给我爬。现在就爬。”
Relationships: Batman/Superman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【蝙超/BS夏日活动】是什么让韦恩萌蔽双眼

布鲁斯原本没想接受这个采访。但他从英国皇家海军陆战队退役的管家杵着拐杖站在他面前，脸上的每一道褶皱都充斥着不满，眼里写满了严厉与告诫。  
  
布鲁斯没办法在这种“无伤大雅”但影响韦恩家名誉的事上拗过阿尔弗雷德。就像他明明早已超过阿尔弗雷德的身高，第一次作为蝙蝠侠正式亮相，却被一板砖拍倒在地因此让自己陷入劣势，跌跌撞撞回到庄园的时候还是只能仰视这位伟大的老人，忍受那一声居高临下且恨铁不成钢的：“菜”。阿尔弗雷德没说得这么直白，但他肯定就是这么想的。  
  
布鲁斯沉着脸将蔬菜汁一饮而尽，不情不愿地上楼换好西装，坐在书房里一边看今天的报纸一边等那位报社的来访者。他喜欢侧坐，正对着书柜占满的那面墙，左手是书桌，右手是飘窗。  
  
敲门声在八点五十准时响起。  
  
“请进。”布鲁斯把正在看的那面报纸翻过去，眼睛落在一只误闯进来的飞虫上面，跟着它晃晃悠悠从报纸黑乎乎的墨色方块飞向透明敞亮的窗户。  
  
“韦恩先生。”  
布鲁斯回神，调过转椅正面这个蹙眉叫他的记者。是个男人，布鲁斯百无聊赖地把报纸放到一边。大都会的报社连怎么讨布鲁斯·韦恩的欢心都不知道，哥谭日报就习惯派出金发碧眼的女郎，以从布鲁西宝贝儿嘴里套出更多有用的东西。  
  
年轻的记者顶着一头黑发，刘海有点长了，因为他弯腰双手撑书桌的动作垂下来，有几抹发丝甚至挡住了眼镜。一双犀利的蓝眼睛穿过这老式黑框眼镜盯着布鲁斯，蹙着眉，嘴角板直，不带一点笑意。  
  
“星球日报，克拉克·肯特。”  
  
布鲁斯下意识地挺直了脊背（意识到这点后他迅速靠坐回去，依然摆出那副吊儿郎当的二世祖模样）：“坐。”  
  
肯特又用那双反射着光泽的天空蓝眼睛盯了他一会儿，直到布鲁斯浑身不自在，才落座，从斜挎包里掏出录音笔和问题本。  
  
“韦恩先生，您对前任哥谭市长被指控以数十条罪名的事实有何看法？”  
  
“嘿，一来就问这么无聊的问题吗？”布鲁斯打了个哈欠：“别让今天成为我最无趣的采访经历，好吗——肯德？”  
  
穿着规整西装的大男孩儿嘴角又下撇了一个弧度，眼睛里流露出青涩的不满与无措：“是肯特。您只给了一个小时，但我准备了很多问题。”  
  
“哇哦。”布鲁斯看着他摊开的本子上写满的纸面，高高挑起眉毛，还想说什么，管家先生敲门走进来，放下两杯红茶和一盘华夫饼。  
  
“谢谢。”克拉克极快地朝阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，挤出一边酒窝。那笑从他眼里泄出来，真诚而可爱。  
  
“我可以给你一个上午——加上午饭时间，如果你想。”等布鲁斯回过神来，这句话已经脱口而出。来不及懊恼，年轻人惊讶又欣喜的笑再次将他俘获了：“那真是再好不过了，韦恩先生。”  
  
“布鲁斯。”他回道。阿尔弗雷德意味深长地看他一眼，将空间留给他的少爷和客人。  
  
书房门咔哒一声合上了。布鲁斯清了清嗓子：“如果我是你，就不会去尝试阿尔弗雷德的手艺。他是个完美的管家，除了在厨艺方面。”  
  
克拉克犹豫着咬下手里的华夫饼，沉默半晌：“……哦，你是对的。”  
  
他们对视一眼，一齐笑起来。接下来的氛围就没有那么尴尬了，布鲁斯发誓这是他最配合的一次采访——虽说依然是满口胡诌。看来美人计的确是有效的。  
  
克拉克在他的小本子上翻了一页：“哥谭近年出现了一位城市义警……”  
  
“蝙蝠侠？”布鲁斯打断了他，收起轻松的笑意：“那是个怪物，理应和那些罪犯疯子一起关进阿卡姆。”  
  
克拉克看着他。他的目光给布鲁斯一种被看透的错觉，仿佛所有伪装都无所遁形。这份洞察力几乎不像是一个二十多岁的年轻人能有的。  
  
“好吧。”他好像确定了布鲁斯不会回答这个问题，转而道：“阿卡姆城是你的母系家族留下的财产，为什么你会想到捐赠它，作为精神病院与牢房呢？”  
  
布鲁斯松了口气，目光因怀念变得悠远：“我是两家最后的后辈，你知道。”克拉克忽然握上他的手，看起来极为懊恼：“抱歉，布鲁斯——你可以不说。”  
  
布鲁斯惊讶地对上他的眼睛，微笑起来：“不，这不算什么。”他朝克拉克眨了一下眼睛，说：“我就想，我得做点什么，让哥谭人记住韦恩，还有阿卡姆。”  
  
克拉克安静了一会儿。“你做到了，布鲁斯。”  
  
他真可爱。看着年轻人试图安慰他时笨拙而赤诚的模样，布鲁斯忍不住嘴角上扬，脑袋里的小人捂着胸口尖叫起来。  
  
整点的钟声响起，布鲁斯看了看手表，站起来：“请吧，大记者。我想韦恩家的厨师已经准备好大餐了。”  
  
克拉克吃饭的样子才显出小镇出身的年轻人模样，他只是埋头扒拉米饭，并不多发一言。布鲁斯偏忍不住撩拨他说话：“今天的采访怎么样？”  
  
“很好，布鲁斯。”克拉克咽下嘴里的食物，认真道：“人们应当改变对你的印象，你是一位真正正直善良的勇士。”  
  
“也许你有些夸大了。”布鲁斯失笑：“没准我只是在做样子呢，我的确是个纨绔子弟。”  
  
“你不是，我能感觉到。”哦，单纯又固执的克拉克。布鲁斯漫不经心地想：随他去吧，反正写出来也没人会信的。  
  
“接下来有什么计划吗？”布鲁斯问。  
  
“我有一周出差时间，”克拉克说：“剩下的几天可能会去贫民窟采访，还有……”  
  
“蝙蝠侠？”布鲁斯挑眉，心里升起一种奇异的不满——当然不是对克拉克。  
  
“蝙蝠侠。”克拉克笑出两颗小虎牙，似乎有点不好意思：“不管你怎么想，布鲁斯，他都是哥谭独一无二的英雄，就像超人之于大都会。”  
  
“那个外星人。”布鲁斯矜傲地从鼻腔轻轻哼一声，心里却荡起一圈温柔的涟漪。“注意安全，克拉克，哥谭可和大都会不一样。”  
  
“我会的。”克拉克答应得很快，但好像并没把布鲁斯的警告放在心上。  
  
布鲁斯皱了皱眉。  
  
哥谭的天总是黑得很早。蝙蝠侠夜巡了一圈落到克拉克暂住的旅馆对面的大楼平台时，那扇窗户里还透着光，隐约能看到对着电脑勤奋工作的男人的身影。蝙蝠侠耐心地伫立在楼顶，直到灯光熄灭，才动了动嘴唇：“晚安。”他射出勾枪。  
  
克拉克似有所觉，他拉开窗帘，只看到无边黑夜，还有光秃秃的大楼。  
  
火柴马龙点燃了一支烟。他随手将那个发挥了最后一点作用的打火机扔进污水沟，倚在脏兮兮的石墙上，吐出一个烟圈。  
  
他才混了今天的午饭，整个人看上去懒洋洋的，不长眼的乞丐经过身边都懒得去踢上一脚。今天哥谭没下雨，没雨就是好天气。  
  
马龙扔掉烟蒂，脚跟踩住碾了碾。他抬头，远远看见一个背着斜挎包的男人往小巷这边走，于是整个人窝进墙角。  
  
堪萨斯人，他叹气。这时候年轻人想采访的那些人都没出门呢。  
  
事实证明马龙是对的。蝙蝠侠已经吓跑了两个想尝试毒品的男孩儿，打晕了七个小偷五个抢劫犯，克拉克还没从犯罪巷出来。  
  
蝙蝠侠沉默地蹲在墙头。犯罪巷是东区和西区的交界线，平民区和贫民窟的分割点。蝙蝠侠不喜欢这个地方，布鲁斯·韦恩更不可能喜欢。他安静地等待着，这一次不是为了狩猎，而是不让错误和悲剧重演。  
  
月上中天。记者终于出来了。他的衬衫背心两件套依然整整齐齐，蝙蝠侠为此松了口气。他远远地缀在克拉克后面，准备护送他回旅馆。  
  
事实证明这也是有必要的。蝙蝠侠看着那群拿着钢管和小刀围上来的混混，心里叹气：在哥谭的晚上，一眼就能看出来的外地人就是肥羊的代名词。  
  
克拉克一定是害怕了，他站在那里动都不动，可怜的小镇男孩，连逃跑都不会。下一秒，下一秒他就该高喊救命，然后蝙蝠侠——“爬。”  
  
黑暗骑士见了鬼一样愣在那里。  
  
克拉克脸上全无白天那让布鲁斯为之沦陷的甜蜜微笑。他眼里闪着危险的红光——这不是个比喻，蝙蝠侠敢肯定下一秒那双婴儿蓝的眼睛里就能放出灼人的射线，将还在大放厥词的混混燃烧殆尽。那年轻人嘴角上卷：“给我爬。现在就爬。”  
  
这位“柔弱”的大都会记者，抬手轻轻松松抢过一根钢管拧成废铁，眼里射出激光，轰飞了好几把小刀。  
  
小混混们哪里还不知道踢到了铁板，哆哆嗦嗦屁滚尿流生怕跑得不够快。然后克拉克转过身来，面色不善，和目瞪口呆的蝙蝠侠对个正着。  
  
见鬼，见鬼。都市传说壳子里的哥谭王子在心底痛苦地呻吟了一声。我竟然还是觉得他很可爱。  
  
END


End file.
